Akatsuki Discover the Internet
by Babs McGoogle
Summary: The Akatsuki find the internet and go to Blogger, , YouTube, FaceBook, DeviantART, and more! Obviously, hilarity ensues. Rated because of Hidan.


I do not own:

-The internet (…who does?)

-Internet Explorer

-Blogger

* * *

Konan was going through a bunch of stuff from her past. She had found an old, dusty box that had been hidden away for years. She found a picture of Yahiko, Nagato, and herself and sighed. Then she came across a book titled "How to Use the Internet" (A/N: I don't own it if a book called that actually exists). 'What is 'internet'?!' Konan thought as she opened the book. She read most of the book and ran to Pein, who was in his office, as always.

"Pein, where is your computer?"

Pein looked clueless, "Huh? But nobody uses that, ever. Why do you need it?"

"There's something called the internet, look at this book." Konan handed Pein the book and he read it.

"…Now I need to use the computer as well."

Eventually, they found Pein's computer under a pile of who-knows-what (Pein is very disorganized…). It turned on slowly (it's an old computer). Finally, it was on. Pein went to the never used Internet Explorer shortcut. After visiting a few sites, they held an Akatsuki meeting.

(_Time skip! Weeeee!_)

Hidan stared at the laptop in front of him, "What the fuck is this?!"

Pein explained to all of them: "That is a laptop. You can use the internet on it; I already explained that to you. Now, go do whatever you want. But I am making it a requirement that you join a website called 'Blogger'. Make a blog about whatever you want. Dismissed." Everyone ran to their rooms to first, start their blogs.

Deidara went to the Blogger page. He clicked 'sign up' and arrived at the sign up page. The first thing he saw was 'email address'. So, he made an email address and went back to the sign up page. He entered his email and made a password. Then he had to make a display name…he decided to make it ArTRuLeZ (yes, he put very little thought in it…). He chose continue and went to the name your blog page. He named his blog 'BLOG OF ULTIMATE ART'. He chose a template and started writing his first post.

Meanwhile, Sasori was in his room, struggling to make a display name for himself. Everything he tried to use was taken. Finally he came up with EverlastingART (he had tried that before, but without the uppercases…). He named his blog 'Everlasting Blog'.

So it went the same way with every other member of the Akatsuki. Kakuzu's name was Moola and his blog name was 'Money'. Hidan's name was Jashinist, and his blog's name was 'Jashinist's Blog' (wow, how creative (I'm being sarcastic)). Pein's name was Leaderdono and his blog's name was 'Blog of Pain'. Konan's name was oRIgaMI, her blog's name was 'oRIgaMI BLoG'. Itachi's name was Imnotblind and his blog's name was 'Not a Blind Blog'. Kisame was SharkMan, and his blog name was 'Shark Skin'. The clueless Tobi's name was Whatsadisplayname and his blog's name was 'What's a blog?'. Zetsu's name was FlowerLuver and his blog's name was 'Flower Love'. (did you write those down? lol)

Now, back to Deidara. He had just finished writing his first post and was looking for another blog about art. Then he saw one that looked interesting. It was called 'Everlasting Blog'. Everything on there about art he disagreed with. He was about to go search again, but stopped when he saw the person wrote 'I have to work with this person that annoys because he argues with me way to much'. Then Deidara commented on the post: 'OMG! U have a annoying person u have 2 work with? so do i! wanna b buddies?' he submitted the comment and went to go edit his profile.

Sasori looked at his first post. Why was Pein making them write in a blog? Nobody was going to look at his, anyway. But then he saw what he hadn't expected. There was one comment on his post. He read the post: 'OMG! U have a annoying person u have 2 work with? so do i! wanna b buddies?' This was probably the only chance he would have at making a friend on the internet, so he replied, 'Sure.'

* * *

Babs McGoogle: "Hi, welcome to Babs Lucky Corner! Sorry this chapter is short; I promise I'll continue ASAP!"

Hidan: "Hey, my blog name _is_ fucking creative!"

Babs McGoogle: "No, you need to be more creative!"

Hidan: "No, I fucking don't!"

Babs McGoogle: "Well, getting back on track…did you like it how Sasori and Deidara are friends in the internet, but hate each other in real life?"

Hidan: "It's okay as long you don't make it so Kakuzu and I are friends."

Babs McGoogle: "Oh, don't worry. I have other plans for you…" (smiles evilly)

Hidan: "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

Babs McGoogle: "Look, it's time to go!"

Hidan: "Bye-nii!!"


End file.
